


Cheer Up, Kiddo

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 14:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: virgil is shooketh about deceit. patton comforts him [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]SPOILERS FOR THE NEW SANDERS SIDES “SELFISHNESS V SELFLESSNESS”





	Cheer Up, Kiddo

Virgil growled to himself as he appeared in his room. That snake was a world of trouble, and Virgil knew it better than anybody. He felt his hands shaking. Partly from anxiety, but also from frustration. How hard was it to just stop entertaining deceit’s ideas?!

“Hey, kiddo.”

Virgil jumped and yelped.

“Oh! Sorry! I just came to check up on you.” Patton rose up, calming Virgil. 

Once he calmed his breathing, he spoke. “Y-yeah. I, uh-”

“Hate to interrupt ya, kiddo, but could we maybe move this somewhere else/” Patton pointed nervously at the curtains decorated with spiders.

Virgil gave a fond smirk before nodding and sinking out into the mind palace, now transformed from the courtroom into its usual living room setting. 

“Whew, that’s better. Don’t need any creepy crawlies when hanging with my creepy kid!” Patton laughed. It comforted Virgil, that laugh and smile. Even in that court case Patton’s puns were able to make him smile. 

“Thanks for coming to see me, Pat.”

“No problem, kiddo. I figured you could use some positive company after that whole… thing.” Patton smiled and sat down on the couch, patting at the neighboring space.

Virgil sighed and plopped himself down, trying to steady his hands. Patton noticed and took hold of one, shooting him and reassuring smile. 

“It’s okay to be anxious, Storm cloud. Just talk it out, okay?”

Virgil let out a breath. “I’m just… frustrated. It’s deceit! No one knows him better than me, and all i know is he’s a slippery lying malevolent snake!”

Patton nodded to show he was listening, occasionally squeezing Virgil’s hand reassuringly. 

“A-and Deceit was saying how I’m a liar c-cause I don’t wanna say certain things a-and he’s insinuating I’m just like him a-and-”

“Virgil.” Patton stopped him with an unusual sternness. “You are not like him.”

Virgil stopped and smiled. “Thanks.”

Patton opened his arms for a hug. Virgil knew once those arms were out, Patton wasn’t going anywhere without a hug, not that Virgil minded of course. Patton lunged forward and drew Virgil in for a tight hug. 

Usually Virgil wouldn’t flinch back, but this time Patton had squeezed a particularly sensitive spot.

“Aw, what do we have here?”

“Uh… Patton it’s not what it looks like.”

“Well it looks like my sons a little ticklish~”

“…I was wrong it’s exactly what it looks like.” That made Patton chuckle. 

“Then it seems I found a way to cheer my child up!”

Before Virgil knew it, there were wiggling fingers at his side. They poked and prodded and scribbled at each point of ticklishness. Virgil couldn’t stop himself.

“Pfftahahaha! Nohoho, Pahahahahahat! Ihihihihit tihihihickles!” Virgil fell on his back, giggling helplessly.

Patton gasped and squealed high enough to break glass. “THAT’S SO CUTE, VIRGEY!”

Virgil didn’t even have time to question the nickname before squealing himself as he felt his shirt rise up and Patton’s index finger poke into his navel and swirl around.

“Cootchie cootchie coo, Virgil! Is your belly button ticklish?”

“AHA! PAHAHAHAHAHAT! NOHOHO TIHIHICKLES!” Virgil snorted and erupted into loud belly laughter. All from that one point, dammit!

Patton, meanwhile, was internally combusting due to a sudden influx of adorableness.

“Aww, you’re so cute! And you laughter is adorable, too!” Patton coed excitedly whilst his son was laughing himself hoarse. 

“P-PAHAHAHT IHIHIHI CAHAHAHAN’T!”

“One last thing kiddo.” Patton giggled to himself as he took a deep breath and blew the biggest raspberry he could muster right atop Virgil’s belly button.

Virgil bucked and his eyes widened as hysterical cackling poured from his mouth. That tickled way too much! Not fair!

“NAHAHAHA! EHEHEHEHE- CAHAHAHAHAHAN’T!”

“Okay, okay.” Patton laughed, lowering Virgil’s shirt and rubbing the tingles away, which still tickled like hell.

“Ehehehe- g-gohohod dahahammit, thahahat tihihickled.”

“Hey!” Patton poked Virgil’s navel again. “No naughty language!”

Virgil reeled back and grabbed Patton’s hands. “Ohohohokahahay! Ohokahahay!”

Virgil recovered from the tickle attack, still smiling widely. Patton grinned and gave him a final hug before standing from the couch. “Is my son feeling better?”

“Ehe- yeheah.” 

“Good. I’m gonna bake cookies. Any requests?”

“Chocolate chip.”

“You got it, kiddo.” Patton smiled and pranced towards the kitchen. Virgil smiled, forgetting why he was frustrated in the first place.


End file.
